WATERY BEAR
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Related Daya's water phobia
1. Watery Bear - 1

New Try from me... I know two of my stories are pending... but this is something new... Enjoy

**WATERY BEAR**

DUO stepped out after stopping Scorpio in jerk in front of a big building and DAYA after seeing it exclaimed with giving a naughty glance over Building Exterior...

DAYA: Asian Paints...

ABHIJEET (smiles): sirf Paint he nahi… suna hay New Management nay take over bhi kr liya hay aur Staff bhi saara Naya hee hay...

DAYA (covering stairs with ABHIJEET in naughty tone): matlab Hum Tum hee Purany hain...

ABHIJEET (with laugh): phaty purany...

Both shares a Good laugh and now entered inside a building… where staff entertained them while they also met with their Colleagues belonged to Different Security Forces departments regarding BSF, IB, CBI and CID Mumbai branches...

There initial conversation mostly contained that New Management which take over that department worked regarding Civil Services Organization especially Un Uniform security departments members Fitness issues and after entering in that Building and reading the Panel Members name associated with their Expertise, Officers knew about that and now they all Teasing each one regarding this New aspect as in these Services at some time and level… Mostly members ignoring their Fitness and that's why HQ added this task and give that Barden over this New Management...

Here one by one they call out with their Names, Ranks and Departments and doing as per instructed where Staff measuring their Heights, Weights, Waist, Running speed thru Tracks, Trade mill, Swimming, Some General Exercises, Alertness by Hitting Tennis ball from their Hands/Arms which coming through Machine, Shooting and others and now Result time...

DAYA already knew He must Failed in some departments especially in Weight and Waist so He was feeling little embarrassing thinking about the output in front of His Colleagues...

Now Staff calling out Names and bifurcated them In Two Groups entitled as A and B by making two rows of members... Everyone already got their Weaknesses as ABHIJEET stand at a row with some Fit officers entitled as Group A while DAYA standup with some Bulky Officers in a row of Group B... ABHIJEET time to time threw a wink and Smiles wears Naughtiness...

After making the rows... One of the Higher Rank Officer started Announcement as...

High Rank Officer: Alright Gentleman… Mera nahi khayal Mujhy Row B mein kharay Officers ko batana pary ga kay Aap log yahan kyun khary hain... (strict tone) Any Security department Officer's must know about the Importance of Fitness aur Aap log isi ko nazar andaz kr rahy hain... (All Headdown) (HRO added again) filhaal Aap logun ko 20 days mein Apna Weight as per Rule Book kay hisab say krna hay...

Shocking Voices: 20 days...

H R Officer: is beech agar Aap kisi Undercover Mission pr chaly Jaty hain tou aa kar Aap ko 20 roz baad yahan Report krna hoga aur (after a pause with Smirky smile) Aaj raat Aap logun ko Punishment kay tour pr yahan aa kr ek Task Complete krna pary ga...

Voices: what... is this… hunh… We have Engagements and...bla Bla…

H R Officer: Sorry but HQ already Shuffled Ur Engagements of Tonight so no more Excuses... Ok... (all faces of Group B Officers turned Red in rash but) (HRO to Group A Officers) I really Admired U Officers that U all fulfilled the criteria of Fitness as per Rule Book... Plz continue it in future too... Thank You for Coming here (to Group B) and Meet U all at 10 PM Sharp here... Thank you... Good luck...

All those belonged to Group B irritating especially by this Punishment Task either Some Angry about that 20 days Fitness Program as well and Some already started to plan about joining Gym, Crash Dieting program and others and with discussing it, leave the Building...

DUO after Exit, sat on Scorpio and obviously right now ABHIJEET over Driving wheel as per DAYA Off mood who Blaming about his Extra Weight and Waist to ABHIJEET with...

DAYA (complaining tone): ye acha nahi kiya Tum nay Boss...

ABHIJEET (shock): ain... Main nay kya kiya...

DAYA: yehi, (sad and rash tone) hr waqt Mujhy jaan kr acha acha khana khila kr acha Badla liya hay Tum nay Mujhy Fitness Test mein Fail karwany ka...

ABHIJEET (punched over His arm with): aby ye acha hay Sahab ka… (angry tone) Khana dekh kr tou Pagal ho jaty hain Sahab aur Ilzaam Mujh pr... hr waqt (mimic DAYA tone) Boss! ye khilao do….Boss wo bana do.. Boss Naya Resturant khula hay .. … Chalna hay wahan... Boss buht Bhook lagi hay...

DAYA (innocent complaining tone): tou already Tum nay Mujhy khila khila kr Mera Pait jo itna bara kr diya hy... ab (look at His Outward Tummy and say) Kum Cheezun say Wo kesy bharay ga...

ABHIJEET (angry tone): aby Pait hay ya Store room...

DAYA (stobburn tone): bus Main Kuch nahi jaanta... In sub Kay Zimmadaar sirf Tum ho… (stress) Tum (starting music) Dhain dhaaaa Dhain...

ABHIJEET look at Him in Shock and then starting Punching which bursts DAYA loud laughter till they will not reach to bureau and then engaged in their work...

At 9 PM, DUO went out from Bureau as DAYA already feeling ACP Sir Smiley gaze who asked ABHIJEET about that Test casually when moving out as...

ACP: aur ABHIJEET, kya raha Test ka...?

ABHIJEET (proud): Sir, Main tou Distinction say Pass ho gaya pr DAYA ki (naughty tease and wink to DAYA with) Suppli aa gayii...

ACP starting laughing after seeing His Deary Son embarrass face and after wishing Him good luck left while DAYA trying to grab ABHIJEET neck who was leaving instantly from there...

Here ABHIJEET dropped Him in front of that Building either in whole journey hearing DAYA angry murmuring… ABHIJEET wished Him with...

ABHIJEET: Good luck DAYA (DAYA look at him annoyingly) (ABHIJEET added) hota hay hota hay... GOGA Chacha...

DAYA mouth opened while ABHIJEET winked with laugh and rushed away... DAYA jerk His head and moving although his Group member joint Him too when He was covering Stairs and Both expressing their Anger on that Punishment Task till not entered inside the Building completely...

After entering the Building… Staff takes them to a Place and after keeping their Personals (Cell, watch, Valets, any Jewelry) allowed them to move to different ways... the same morning HRO gives them a Small Briefing during this as…

HRO: Officers, after entering inside Ur Allocated Chamber provided to U and guided towards that by Staff… U must read the Instruction paper pasted behind the Chamber door… U started Ur Task after reading it and after Completing Ur Task, Pressed the Alarum Button at Chamber door… jo jitni jaldi Punishment Task karay ga… bahar aany kay Chances bhi jaldi hon gay…

DAYA (murmuring beside the Officer as): Wipe Out bana diya hay… hunh…

Officer: haan Bhaga Bhaga kr Wazan Kum karwayein gay ab…

DAYA Smiles and from there, those All Five Officers Separated from Each other giving a Good Luck Wish by Nodding and watching…

They all went as per instruction and each of them allocated a chamber and after entering inside it, Door of Chamber was Closed and behind that Door, got an Instruction paper paste and after reading it look over the room and Engaged in their Task completed in Minimum Time ...

DAYA after entering inside the room read His Instruction paper, found some items at one corner of room and they have Some Buckets too at another corner of room and obviously they dumped those items on those buckets… He Re-paste the Paper over door, look at alarum Button, takes a Sigh and starting His work….

ABHIJEET after taking Sandwich and Chai, moved inside His room.. He knew that DAYA must come Late so just Skip the Dinner to take it with DAYA Lately and now Fill His Tummy with Some Snacks…

He started doing His File work with Chai and after completing it, opened His Lappy and Email ID, checking His mails and then coming in Lying posture as one of His friend send Him Some Interesting Videos so He was watching it and unknowingly Dozing Off…

DAYA doing all in rush and feeling Good after filling those Empty Buckets with those Items and when Done the Second Last Bucket and starting the last one… The Valves embossed over walls of Chamber Opened and starting filling water with Speed… DAYA comes in Shock…

ACP Sir Strolling over His Lawn feeling Chilly Breeze and talking to His Friend about the Next High Official meeting Preparations coming in Next Week…

DAYA panic and scare especially at these moment where no helping hand there which panickated Him more... He tried to cover distance in speed but the scare and panic creating Clutter with increasing in Water level... He was trying his best but now scare really tensed him and He calls Him which gives Him Support, hope, Courage of fight and Live for life as a teary and scary whisper as...

DAYA (tense tone): ABHI...

ABHIJEET sat with Jerk... For a moment He can't get anything except that his Heart beats gets fast either body little Shivering while his emotions feels a current of tension which gives him the output interpret by his brain that DAYA needs him at that moment...

He looka at the time... It's 11 past... instantly calling DAYA but his cell switched off... He standup and moving to Lounge, opening main door and looking towards the empty road with...

ABHIJEET: koi Gari bhi nahi dikh rahi... Pata nahi... (Tense either closing door as) ab tak tou aa jana tha... najany kya task ho... kahein DAYA Ghabra na jayey... Bhook bhi lagi hogi... (Concern) Kuch khila hee deta Jany say Pehlay (angry over him) Mujhy Kya malum tha Kay wo log saari raat bitha Lein gay... (Angry over DAYA) aur Sahab bhi na... Keh keh kr Maar Gaya main Kay DAYA apna weight Kum karo... Thora limit mein Khao… Gym Jao... magar nahi... Hr ek ka Bhashan Sunna hay... Siwayey Meray... (strolling) pata nahi Kya task Diya hoga... Koi asan hee dein... Gussa tha thora sa... Kahein kisi ki Shamat na lay aayein Sahab... (Looking wall clock with) Kya Yaar, ye bhi maar mar Kay Chal rahi hay... abhi sirf 11:10 hee huay hain (to clock) Kuch jaldi hee Chal ja... Kuch DAYA kr... DAYA...

The staff coming inside the room after knocking which was occupied by some High Rank Officers enjoying THE EXPENDABLE III on a DVD and suddenly their mood goes off with that knock... They exchanged glance and ordered for entering inside after changing the screen from PLAY to PAUSE mode...

HRO: come in...

STAFF (after entering): Sir, sorry to disturbing U all but I think (focusing the HRO who entertained Group B officers before Task as) Sir, I think U must visited the Monitor room and checked Monitor 2...

He standup in a bit as knew the Staff coming here in an Emergency situation only which only dealt by HRO... He rushed to Monitor room, look at Monitor 2 and little shock with asking...

HRO (shock): He does not know swimming...

Staff (with a file and added): No, He does but...

DAYA was really panickated more and now His all focus over finishing the task windup and main reason was to coming out from this water body where no one coming to help either... He eyes moist with chlorine water or salt water.. He can't predict and now He murmurs so many name with...

DAYA: FRED... ABH... Sirrrrrrrrr...

ACP Sir fingers Tremble and the Cell slipped from His hand and fell over lawn grass either his body little wrapped in sweat although in this chilly winds...


	2. Watery Bear - 2

_Thank you so much friends for review and here I go with next part of the story..._

**WATERY BEAR - 2**

* * *

><p>HRO showed DAYA starting Gasping... He was flicking the File pages and when seeing so much Struggling of DAYA inside that water content body through Monitor... ordered in anger...<p>

HRO: Taken out Him and (checking files with) call ACP PRADYUMAN of CID now...

ABHIJEET Strolling without a minute gap either still His heart bouncing and at last, He started to call for Further...

Two Staff member after closed the valve filling water inside DAYA chamber first and then pushed a level, some Spaces appearing at the floor of chamber and water evacuated...

DAYA body already in such tiring posture and he can't expect such rushy release of water so before He fell over Chamber floor hardly... The staff members grabbed him and takes him outside and laid him over Rest room who was still taking heavy breaths while Staff feeling that His face have some warm water too... Both look at each one in shock and then left the room to give some Privacy to Officer...

ACP Sir coming in senses as His phone starting Ringing over lawn grass and He was in shock after seeing a Flashing screen...

ABHIJEET tried hard that His call entertained but mostly his call went to Engage which Irritated Him... He was trying to get out the number of that building landline but failed as in HQ, his cz call went to engage and in this time He did not want to call ACP Sir as obviously He does not have a reason about His Call to Him except Some scary Jerks and Tension his emotions felt... He banged the call over couch and heard a loud ringer...

ACP Sir after entertaining the call…. just changed his night Gown and rushed with his driver to the Spot... The Staff takes Him towards DAYA who was now in Better position while HRO entertained ACP Sir and takes Him aside and tell Him the reason of his call to come here… ACP Sir looks DAYA down head and without anything, thanked the Officer, turns to DAYA with stern order as**CHALO **and went out from Building...

ABHIJEET opened door and shocking scenes in front of his eyes… No it's not DAYA, it's ACP Sir who was with DAYA and ABHIJEET in a bit got that DAYA had done a big Mistake that's why HQ called ACP Sir and He brought back DAYA with Him as ACP Sir looking with much Straight face and DAYA with head down mode… He invited Both inside as...

ABHIJEET: Kya hua...?

ACP: ABHIJEET, (DAYA stepped in while ACP still at Stairs) Main chalta hun… Good Night...

DAYA felt to dump inside floor in embarrassment while ABHIJEET was in confuse shade... ACP Sir sat on Innova and Innova moved on without giving any chance to ABHIJEET to ask and honestly right now He did not want anything to ask with ACP Sir… He looks at DAYA who started as Low tone...

DAYA: Main Task complete krnay wala...

ABHIJEET (interrupts in stern tone): So jao DAYA... Kapry change kr lena... abhi tak bheegy huay hain...

DAYA moved on with Teary eyes inside His room in Quietness... ABHIJEET went inside His room and after 10 minutes SMSed on ACP Sir number as **I M SO SORRY SIR from MY and MY BRO side... Hope U Forgive Both of US**...

After sending this SMS... He laid over His Bed and then got a REPLY… He reads it and a Big Smile Flashed over His Lips as **"DONO kuch Kha kr Sona ya Doodh hee Pii lena.. Us say kuch kehnay ya Poochny ya Us ko Daantny ki zarurat nahi.. Waqt do… Khud Ugal day ga… TUMHARA BAAP**…

ABHIJEET in Smile standup again, moved towards Fridge, taken out Juice Cans and Some Crackers and went towards DAYA room after Knocking and getting Permission… DAYA sat on Bed with Wet hairs.. ABHIJEET wiped them with Towel placed over Bed and placed the Tray from Side table to Bed and sat over another side of Bed and after giving Him Crackers and Juice, Started his own…

DAYA Quietly taking All and after looking His Bites, ABHIJEET really Hurts as He was looking really Hungry… After finishing all in Quietness… ABHIJEET picked Tray, moved out after wishing GOOD NIGHT with Switching Off the Lights and pushing the Door…

DAYA laid over Bed and some Tears which He controlled Slips from His Eyes… He was so Sad that His Father bore In-decent Attitudes or Words just because of Him…

Next Morning, DUO wakes up and went to Bureau in Silence and from there DAYA went somewhere else… ABHIJEET did not know about that and either did not ask about that too…

He saw that DAYA comes in His Silence Shell and also He was Joining GYM again and Regularly moving there at Morning… He knew about that News from RAHUL as the Gym Instructor was RAHUL Colleagues Brother so it's Easy for DAYA to take Admission… ABHIJEET gives Him Time and Some Sooth too without asking anything and Involved Him in Regular…

After a Week, a Man coming inside Bureau and showing Anger over Officers after knowing that Sr. Inspector DAYA worked here as He thought that the Man giving Him Fake Address… ACP Sir and ABHIJEET coming out from cabin after hearing His Loud tone as…

MAN: Pagal samjha hua hay kya, Aap log batayey kay Main Charity chalata…

ABHIJEET (strict tone): kya hua Mr… Kya baat hay…

MAN: dekhyey Sir, CID mein Job karnay ka ye matlab nai kay Aap kay Officer kisi bhi tarah ka Behaviour dikhayein… Humary kitny Customer Kal un ki Harkat ki wajah say…

ACP (cutting): aik minute, pehlay apna Intro karwayey aur Kis Officer ki Baat kr rahy hain aap…

MAN: Sir, Main RISHAB VADHVA hun… SHINE GYM mein Swimming Instructor hun (ACP and ABHIJEET exchanged glances although ACP takes a Sigh, got why DAYA be there) (MAN added) wahan Sr. Inspector DAYA nay Aik Week pehlay Swimming Classes Join ki hain aur Refrence kay liyey Unhun nay Apna Job Card Humein diya tha jis mein yahan ka Number bhi hay…

ABHIJEET: tou DAYA nay kuch kiya hay kya..?

RISHAB: Sir, Wo Achy Khasy Swimmer hain… Acha khasa Dive bhi kr lety hain, Swim bhi… magar Parsun achanak wo Doobnay lagy, Challany lagy.. Hum Bhagy Un ko nikala tou humaray hee Instructor ko Maarny lagy kay Tum yahan say gaye kyun thy… batayey Sir, ye koi Baat hay bhala…

ABHIJEET (confuse): kahan gayey thy..?

RISHAB: Sir, Wo Instructor Un ko Guide kr kay Pool ka Tempreture dekhnay Tempreture room chaly gaye thy aur aap kay Officer nay hangama khara kr diya.. halanky na wo Doob rahy thy na Kuch aur Un ko Swimming aati hay.. wo koi Newbie Nhai thy aur Hum ye Initial Class mein Jaan chukay thy…

ACP: aur ab…?

RISHAB (rash tone): Sir, Humaray regular Customer ab Gussa kr rahy hain kay wahan Un ko Proper care nahi milti.. Instructor apnay Kaamun mein Busy ho jaty hain aur Members ko na Acha Guide krty hain aur na Un ki Proper care krty hain.. Sir, Pichly 3 saal say main ye Classes chala raha hun aur sirf ek Bandy kay wajah say na main apna Career na Tabah kr skta hun, Na naukri aur na apny Clients… Aap apnay Officer ko kehyey kay Wo aa kr Meray Instructor say Maafi mangy kyunkay wo Bequsoor hay… Us ko itni Zor say Thapper Maara hay kay Us ka Collar bone Crack ho gaya hay… Aap log plz…

ACP: Theek hay… aisa hee hoga…

ACP understands Well because its DAYA Personal Scare not any Negligence from the Another Party… He satisfied RISHAB who went away…

Here ACP Sir personally called DAYA and Ordered Him to Excuse that Instructor… DAYA already in Guilt cz He did not Mean to Hurt Him but in Panic He hits Him hardly…

At Night, when DAYA came back… ABHIJEET worked on Kitchen so He moved there and asked…

DAYA: kr aaya Main Us say Sorry… Hospital ka Bill bhi day aaya…

ABHIJEET: acha kiya… Hath munh Dho lo tou Khana Kha lety hain…

DAYA: haan (move to room, suddenly turn and say) Boss, main Usy Maarna nahi chahta tha…

ABHIJEET (turn after hearing this, come close to Him and say): malum hay DAYA… kabhi kabhi Tension mein ho jata hay aisa… Tum pareshan nahi ho… jao aur fatafat aao… (smile) Mujhy Buht Bhook lagi hay…

DAYA: haan Mujhy bhi…

ABHIJEET smiles, DAYA went and after Relaxing.. Both Enjoyed Dinner with Chit chat and DAYA went to RAHUL house for spending sometime… Here ABHIJEET called ACP Sir and updating Him about DAYA excuse to that Instructor… ACP Sir said…

ACP: Pata nahi, is larky kay dil say ye dar kub niklay ga… (confuse tone) theek thaak Swim kr leta hay.. magar pata nahi kyun achanak panic ho jata hay…

ABHIJEET: haan Sir, magar Sir, In 17 saalun mein kabhi Wo paani mein jany ya Swim karnay mein panic nahi hua…

ACP: wohi tou ABHIJEET… kya kahun… Humray Experience mein kabhi ye Baat nahi.. koi kehta bhi hay tou kya bolein… magar Un ko Jhutlaya bhi tou nahi ja sakta na… HRO nay Mujhy wo Vdo poori mail ki hay … yaqeen karo.. DAYA itna Panic tha aur itna Gasping kr raha tha kay Main (scary tone) Khud dar gaya tha usy aisi halat mein dekh kr… halanky ye Taiz bahao wala Paani nahi tha.. na hee koi Psunami, ya Buht oonchi lehrein hun ya Deep Sea ho…

ABHIJEET: pata nahi Sir, kabhi kabhi tou Mujhy lagta hay (sad tone) koi Bachpan ka dar us kay sath hay….

ACP: haan shayed… koi Hadsa ya kuch aisa he… wesay ABHIJEET Tum tou DAYA kay itnay Qareeb ho… Tum kyun Nahi pata lagaty…

ABHIJEET: Sir, (harsh) Munh say boly tab na…

ACP: arry tou Munh say Bulwany ko kaun keh raha hay (giving new idea) Tumhein tou Us say Bulwany kay aur bhi Gur aaty hain na (ABHIIJEET smiles shyly) (ACP added) azmao wohi Gur…

ABHIJEET (with laugh): Aap Mujhy naye naye kaam bata rahy hain…

ACP (with extra laugh): Nahi Main Tumhari Polishing kr raha hun…

Both Shares a Good Laugh and then cuts the Call.. ABHIJEET now thinking on a Different Plane, the Idea giving to Him by ACP Sir…

Next Morning, ABHIJEET coming out from room in Track suit... DAYA shocked and asked...

DAYA: Bureau nahi Jana Kya ABHI...

ABHIJEET (look at time as it 7 AM so said during moving): Jao Tum Jharoo laga aao... Main jub tak thora Ghoom phir aata hun...

DAYA mouth opened with that tease... ABHIJEET grabbed his arm and take him outside! sat him on Quillas and Quillas moved on... ABHIJEET asked…

ABHIJEET: BTW, aaj itni Subah kesy jag gayey…

DAYA: Main roz itnay bajy hee utthta hun…

ABHIJEET: hmmm… (tease) Sapny mein na…

DAYA: hunh… (ABHIJEET smiles, He knew DAYA after that joining Gym awakened earlier) (DAYA asked after a minute, looking him thoroughly) Kya GYM Jana hay...

ABHIJEET: Haan...

DAYA (Irritated tone): pr Main nay tou Track Suit pehna hee nahi...

ABHIJEET: tou Tum tou (wink) Jharoo denay ja rahy ho na...

DAYA Embarrass... ABHIJEET smiles and both went to GYM... ABHIJEET after doing some Exercise takes DAYA to Pool side with...

ABHIJEET: Chalo thori Practice kr lety hain... (to Him) Tum karo gay Swimming...?

DAYA (moving head with): Haan karun ga...

Both starting Swimming… ABHIJEET feels that DAYA did all in smooth and basically that's the main trouble that they could not get out why after having such smooth and Good Swimming Training, He turned to panic… Ok He is not an Expert like ABHIJEET but at least He knew how to swim, dive and all then what the basic problem was which panickated him...

After sometime, they came out and now over a week, they followed that routine either DAYA learnt Backstroke from ABHIJEET too... ABHIJEET still Failed to find out the Reason and now He was thinking to use some other Idea… He time to time Updated ACP Sir about that too…

ABHIJEET joint Same SHINE GYM as after DAYA Excuse to that Instructor and on RAHUL assurance… RISHAB did not Cancel His membership… RISHAB after seeing DAYA Swimming again repeated the same to ABHIJEET that DAYA is a good swimmer so why he panickated at that day... Obviously ABHIJEET have no answer about that...

Today, DAYA swims smoothly... ABHIJEET with Him and suddenly His Cell started Ringing... ABHIJEET moved out from pool and picked the call... DAYA still Swimming and when turning back found NO ABHIJEET... He moved his head here and there but found neither ABHIJEET nor RISHAB and now scare fills up His Heart and Brain...

He was trying to move to come outside but started struggling... gasping and Shouting...


	3. Watery Bear - 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed... This story is special... you know why... batati hue... iss chapter ke end me... :)**

**Watery Bear - 3**

ABHIJEET who was little ahead to talk easily due to Signal problem rushed towards DAYA, either RISHAB also running behind and after seeing DAYA both exchanged a glance in Confusion and jumped inside Pool... grabbed him and take Him outside and Relaxing Him...

DAYA comes in Angry shade after coming in Easy phase... He was Quiet at Gym either the whole Journey but after coming inside Residence starting Shouting over ABHIJEET as...

DAYA (rash shout): zara bhi Khayal nahi hay Tumhein…. ihsas naam ki koi cheez hay Tum mein... bus Mauqa mila aur farar...

ABHIJEET (angry): aby...

DAYA: Kya Aby, Tumhein buht Shauq tha Mujhy chor kay jany ka... Nahi aa rahy thy Signal tou baad mein baat kr lety magar nahi (sarcastic way) saari Raam kahani tou usi waqt sunani hay na.. DAYA jaye Bhar mein... Hain na...

ABHIJEET (harsh): aby acha bhala tou Tu Tair raha tha.. Mujhy Kya malum tha Kay Tujhy daura par jaye ga... Haan... najany Kya hua... (pressing teeth) Pagal ho gaye Sahab...

DAYA (angry shout): tou Tumhein Mujhy Akela chor Kay Jany ko kaha kis nay tha... Haan apni ghalati...

ABHIJEET who wanted to Scold DAYA Quiets after seeing Something which gives Him Huge amount of Pain...

while the TWO words coming out from DAYA Mouth as **MUJHY AKELA** totally gives Him the Reason of His Beary Buddy Panic... He reminds those Experiences where DAYA got Nervous yes in CAPE TOWN, Nobody from His team be there... Then in that Punishment task, in that Chamber... Nobody again from Team with HIM... DAYA still on same issue...

DAYA: bus sub DAYA ki ghalati... Apni ghalati tou Sahab Maanein gay nahi... Ulta dhonse jamayein gay Mujh pr...

ABHIJEET takes a Sigh and suddenly standup which stopped DAYA for a bit and He stepped backed too after seeing ABHIJEET Forward Steps... ABHIJEET come close to Him and Hugged Him tightly... DAYA come in Calm state... ABHIJEET said...

ABHIJEET: Jao, Naha kr aao...

DAYA (Depart and ask): Tum ja nahi rahy na...

ABHIJEET grabbed his Palms and pressed them Softly with an assuring reply to His Brother as...

ABHIJEET: Nahi...

DAYA nodded and moved for taking a bath... ABHIJEET after His exit look at His Wet palms and feels really Hurt... yes this time Not Two words coming out from DAYA mouth Hurts Him much but His TREMBLING FINGERS and that's why He Quiets in all Scolding session when watching those tingling fingers...

He completely Ended that Gym and swimming session from Next Week and Never discuss it to Anyone…

ACP Sir asked to Him 2/3 times but ABHIJEET Silence on Reply told Him that there must be Some Hurt so He Left the Topic…

ACP Sir checking His Mails at His House and during this with siping Coffee found something Shocking, opened it and read…

**Sir…**

**Pata nahi, Main ye Kyun likh raha hun… bus kuch Dard ko kehna shayed aur dard day magar kahein na kahein jub wo dil say chalak jatay hain tou buht takleef dety hain jin kay baary mein shayed lafz hee na hun…**

**DAYA apny dil mein maujud Us hadsy ko abhi bhi baantny ko Tayyar Nahi halanky kuch pal mujhy laga kay wok eh dy gaya pr us ky dil mein maujud wo khauff chalak tou gaya magar us nay dil ky us hissy ko Khali hony Nahi diya…**

**Sir, shayed main aur aap jahan pehly kharay thy… aaj bhi wahein kharay hain aur shayed aainda bhi wahein kharein rahein kyunkay Mujh mein tou Himmat nahi kay main Us Dil mein chupay dard ko ab ek pal ko chalakny bhi dun…**

**Bus choti sii Guzarish hay kay kya aisa nahi ho sakta kay DAYA is Fitness Test waly Program say exempt ho jaye… main jaanta hun Guzarish itni bhi Choti Nahi… pr Poora karny waly pr itna bharosa hay kay Wo Muhabbatun ko baratny say waqif hay…**

**ABHIJEET…!**

ACP Sir Quietly wrapped the Letter and enclosed it in Envelope rather His Coffee completely turned Cold…

ACP Sir unexpectedly engaged DUO in a Case where Both went to Bangalore… DAYA who worked on Crash program Diet 20 to minimize His Weight in rest days as per Management Plan completely forgets all Dieting and busying in Case and moving in a Journey…

Here at Evening, DUO at Home Earlier when they get back to Mumbai after completion of that Case, which was Surprising to Both of them so DAYA Planned to Celebrate this Surprise through Outing… Doorbell ringed… DAYA makes a Face and opened, got RAHUL with a Shopper who entering inside with…

RAHUL: Yaar, Humaray Ghar kay wash room mein Paani nahi aa raha… Main nahanay aaya hun…

DAYA: Shower say 15 minute Nahany ka 500 rupay… Soap aur shampoo istaimal karo gay tou 300 rupay alug dena hoga… agar balti aur Mug say nahao gay tou hr Mug ka 10 rupya…

RAHUL (pressing teeth): DAYA…

ABHIJEET: RAHUL, Tum Challu bhar Paani say hee naha lo…

RAHUL angry and entered inside Washroom and after 5 minutes back with and Tell DAYA…

RAHUL: Paani nahi aa raha hay….

DAYA (shock): Impossible, Main abhi naha kr aaya hun…

He rushed inside Washroom.. RAHUL behind Him with daredevil smile… DAYA opened shower Knob to check and RAHUL pushed him… He completely wrapped in water… RAHUL rushed outside in Big laugh while DAYA behind Him…

ABHIJEET grabbed DAYA by His Waist with much force and Finishes His Clutter with Order…

ABHIJEET: DAYA, Tum ko Us kay kapray bhi nahi dikhay… Pagal ho Tum.. Jao Change karo warna Outing Cancel…

DAYA (threat to RAHUL who was at doorstep still smiling): Chorun ga Nahi Tujhy…

DAYA after changed moved out and ABHIJEET who already offered RAHUL about this Outing, started Quillas and Thrice moved there…

Two Man discussing Something in that Chilly Weather while the Third one dealing some other matter…

RAHUL discussing about DAYA Swimming matter as…

RAHUL: aur Gym chor kyun diya… (smile) ab DAYA kay Dil say Paani ka Dar Nahi nikalna…

ABHIJEET: choro RAHUL, kabhi kabhi Dar ki bhi Izzat krni chahyey aur wesay bhi Moty logun ko Swimming aana koi zaruri nahi...

RAHUL: wo kyun...?

ABHIJEET: arry agar wo Paani mein jayein gay tou Paani tou khud hee bahar aa jaye ga na...

RAHUL started Laughing and suddenly DAYA coming to them with annoying face and grabbed ABHIJEET arm and pulling Him towards Ride with...

DAYA (annoying tone): Chalo Boss... jaldi...

ABHIJEET: ain, kahan...?

DAYA (still pulling him with): us Moti Larki (showing the bulky girl sat on a ride say) Us say Kaho Gari say utry (ABHIJEET and RAHUL mouth opened, while DAYA showing some Coins inside his fist with) Dekho main Kub say Coins lay kr khara hun (rash tone) pr wo uter hee nahi rahi Jo Meri baari aayey... Tum Chalo aur us ko bolo...

ABHIJEET (taking out His arm from DAYA grip with): pr DAYA, Tum kisi aur car mein Beth Jao...

DAYA: arry AMAN nay bola tha Us dodging car ka steering acha hay...

ABHIJEET: DAYA Mujhy yaqeen hay Tu kisi aisi car mein bhi bethy ga na jis mein Steering na ho tab bhi Shaandaar Gari chalaye ga...

DAYA (look at him and ask): pakka... (ABHIJEET nodded with assurance smile) (DAYA moved with a challenge) ab batata hun, Aaj is Moti ki Gari Kay anchar panchar dheely na kiyey na tou DAYA naam nahi mera... Hunh...

DAYA moved ahead while ABHIJEET and RAHUL still back to their place, during walking RAHUL asked...

RAHUL: Tumhein aajeeb nahi lagta...

ABHIJEET: Pehlay lagta tha, ab nahi lagta... (after a minute) wo kahein na kahein is tarah kr kay apna Bachpan jee jata hay in lamhun mein...

RAHUL: hmmm, pr phir bhi...

ABHIJEET: RAHUL, ye Us ki Fitrat hay aur beekar mein Main kyun Usy Us ki Fitrat kay Khilaf lay kay chalun... Wo chaly ga tou pr ander say toota phootta jaye ga... Main kyun ek shaks ko jaan kr takleef dun... Us Kay Dil mein jahan main sirf Apnay liyey Muhabbat chahta hun... Wahan nafrat, narazgi, Gussa bharun...

(after a sigh) RAHUL, aisi Aadat ya Fitrat Jis say dusrun ko takleef na pohanchy Usy badalnay ka Faida... Khud socho, wo apni chahat, apna aap, apni khushi sub chor day sirf is liyey kay log samjhty hain kay jo wo krta hay wo ek childish behaviour hay… ya us ki Umer Kay hisab say odd hay...

RAHUL: Theek hay Yaar, magar kabhi kabhi yehi behaviour Insaan Kay liyey mushkil khair kr dety hain...

ABHIJEET: Haan, pr hum Pehlay say hee kyun mushkilun ka Soch kr Assaniyaan Khatam kr dein... ye Bilkul aisa hee hay Jesy Tum kisi bacchy ko us ki Umer say Pehlay agahi (information) day do, jub Kay waqt aany pr shayed wo isy Behtar samjh paye aur yahan Tum thy tou Us nay apni feelings ko as it as show karny mein Hesitation nahi ki... agar koi aur hota tou wo aisa krta...

RAHUL (smiles): nahi...

ABHIJEET: ye ihsas buht khobsurat hota hay Kay kisi Kay liyey hum itnay zaruri hain Kay wo humaray saamny jhijakny ki zarurat nahi Mehsus krta...

RAHUL: haan ye tou hay...

ABHIJEET: aur yehi sub say ihem hay (looking DAYA happy face who just trying to hit that bulky girl car every time with) Aaj ye Larki aur ye Gari Zarur hospital jaye gi...

RAHUL smiles and taking Pizza peace which they ordered few minutes back and now waiter served that… ABHIJEET look at him and His Eyes shinned...

ABHIJEET: Kafi Weight barh gaya hay Tumhara bhi...

RAHUL whose pizza peace still on mouth and he did not pierced his teeth over them, in tension, placed the peace again on platter and look into his tummy... ABHIJEET smoothly picked that peace and started to eat it while RAHUL said...

RAHUL (in tension): lagta hay Skipping Karni paray gi...

ABHIJEET (still eating with): wo bhi Kafi zyada, Dekho pait pant say Bahar aa rahi hay...

RAHUL really in trouble… His focus completely lost from the pizza... ABHIJEET again said...

ABHIJEET: khair (proud tone) Meri tarah Smart hony mein time lagy ga...

RAHUL (irritative tone): apni tou Tum baat he Mut karo... Pata hay kal Inspector YAADAV Tum ko dekh kr bol raha tha kay RAHUL Sir aap kay Bhai kum az kum Aap say 6/7 saal tou Choty hon gay…. Main samjha AMAN ki baat kr raha hay tou Main nay bhi keh diya kay nahi 9 saal Choty... (ABHIJEET bursts a big laugh) (RAHUL added) tou bolnay laga Haan lagty hee hain aur jub Main Bahar aaya aur Tum ko dekha tou Main nay Usy correct kiya kay Tum Mery Baray Bhai ho tou pata hay kya kaha (ABHIJEET questioning with shinny eyes) (RAHUL replied) hehehe, Sir aap buht Mazaq krty ho... (angry) Pagal...

ABHIJEET (in huge laugh): jal gaye na...

RAHUL: jee Nahi...

ABHIJEET: wesay isy (referring himself) by birth handsomeness kehtay hain...

RAHUL did not replied and now DAYA joined them with Happy face... ABHIJEET look at Him and tease...

ABHIJEET (tease): Maar aayey...

DAYA started laughing loudly while RAHUL make a face so DAYA look at him and ask...

DAYA: Tumhein Kya hua hay..?

ABHIJEET (pinch): jal gaya hay...

DAYA (tense): kahan, Kesy...

RAHUL (angry tone): jee nahi koi nahi Jaala Main (to ABHIJEET in tough tone) Samjhy...  
>ABHIJEET (in laugh): ohh matlab Roast bhi ho gaye...<p>

RAHUL really angry… ABHIJEET laughing Continuously while DAYA still in confusion... They sat inside Quillas... DAYA occupied the back seat so Driving deal by ABHIJEET and RAHUL at Passenger seat... Quillas move on and during journey DAYA dozed off... Quillas stopped at Signal and ABHIJEET started after looking DAYA over view mirror with...

ABHIJEET: jub bhi Sahab Back seat pr aisay soty hain na... aas pass ki public aisy dekhti hay Gari mein Jhank jhank kr Jesy Main isy (complete rash) Kidnap kr kay lay ja raha hun...

RAHUL (smiling with): haan Main bhi wohi Note kr raha hun kay log aakhir Gari ko itni Shak bhari nazarun say kyun dekh rahy hain...

ABHIJEET (angry): tou dekhein gay nahi... Munh Sahab ka Khula hua hay... hathun ki Mutthiyaan bani hui hay... Sub samjhty hain Choloroform sungha kr aur Hath baandh kr lay ja raha Hun...

RAHUL started laughing loudly and same time jerking DAYA who was opening his eyes with...

DAYA: Kya hua Ghar aa gaya kya...?  
>ABHIJEET: aur chalayein Sahab Gari... Aaj tou Khawab mein bhi Gari he chalaty rahein gay... hain na... (shaking head with) Pata nahi Us Larki nay Sahab ka Kaun sa Udaar lay rakkha tha Kay Shamat he aa gayii...<p>

DAYA again lay over seat while RAHUL asked the most important query with Naughty eyes as...

RAHUL: wesay DAYA, Tum Munh khool Kay kyun soty ho...

ABHIJEET (laugh): ta Kay sapny mein bhi wo Aaram say ka khana kha saky...

RAHUL started laughing loudly while DAYA make Face and threatening Both of them with...

DAYA: sub sun raha Hun Main...

ABHIJEET: tou Hum bhi Kaun as dar dar Kay Bol rahy hain.. (wink RAHUL) kyun RAHUL...

RAHUL smiles while DAYA turned his Face direction with a HUNH which ABHIJEET always loves to hear...They reached destination and after dropping RAHUL, ABHIJEET shouted DAYA with...

ABHIJEET: DAYA, Ghar aa gaya hay…. Uth ja...

DAYA (yawning): Kya Yaar...

ABHIJEET: Uth ja fata fat...

DAYA moved out from vehicle while when ABHIJEET opening the Main door, still DAYA head over ABHIJEET shoulder who angered and after opening, pushed DAYA to his room with...

ABHIJEET: Change kr Kay sona...

DAYA moved inside room, lay over bed and suddenly stand up straight in a Minute when heard ABHIJEET rash voice...

ABHIJEET: DAYA, suna nahi Tum nay...

DAYA (moving to change with): aye Bhagwaan itna zalim insan he mila tha Mera bhai banany ko...

He came back where found ABHIJEET with Milk… He drinks it and when again lying over Bed… Got another Order…

ABHIJEET: Brush kr kay So…

DAYA: ABHI….

ABHIJEET: jao…

He again moved and after Brushing coming out and showing His Teeth in anger to His Bhai with…

DAYA: EEEEEE… Dekh liya…

ABHIJEET (smiles): haan kafi Baray Dant hain Teray…

(DAYA with closing eyes): dekho ABHI…

ABHIJEET: kitni baar dekho gay Apnay (laughing) Kaddu jesy Daant…

DAYA (opening eyes): Main subah Brush Nahi karun ga…

ABHIJEET (moving out with): tou Bhooky Pait Bureau bhi jana…

DAYA hit His fist over Bed and moved in Dreamy world… ABHIJEET moving to His room with a Smile…

DAYA have the same Weight and Scare regarding that Lonely Swimming… ABHIJEET never again tried to Suggest Him anything either He again back to His Fit Fat daily routine which his Bhai Loved a lot…!

* * *

><p>I know you all must be surprise ki DF ne yeh story complit ki woh bhi itani jaladi kaise... per itana choikiye mat... me iss story ki sirf publisher hue... writter hai GD... yeh GD...<p>

My Friend... GD thank you so much to tolerate me and My mood swings

**LOVE U BH... A tight Beary HUG**


End file.
